


Твоя рана, мои швы

by Slavyanka



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU-соулмейты, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Torture, Перевод на русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С самого рождения у Наполеона была нелепая метка соулмейта. Она имела тусклый серый цвет, как и все подобные метки, в ожидании того момента, когда соулмейт произнесет эти слова, нацарапанные на внутренней части предплечья. Наполеон носил повязку поверх метки, поскольку не хотел, чтобы кто-то попытался сказать эту фразу, пока он выполнял свою работу; к счастью, многие люди закрывали метки, и он ничем не выделялся. Илья, например, тоже носил повязку, и Наполеон понятия не имел, какой может быть метка соулмейта у Ильи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твоя рана, мои швы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Wound, My Sutures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295080) by [ShowMeAHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero). 



С самого рождения у Наполеона была нелепая метка соулмейта. Она имела тусклый серый цвет, как и все подобные метки, в ожидании того момента, когда соулмейт произнесет эти слова, нацарапанные на внутренней части предплечья. Наполеон носил повязку поверх метки, поскольку не хотел, чтобы кто-то попытался сказать эту фразу, пока он выполнял свою работу; к счастью, многие люди закрывали метки, и он ничем не выделялся. Илья, например, тоже носил повязку, и Наполеон понятия не имел, какой может быть метка соулмейта у Ильи.

  
У Наполеона на коже надпись, сделанная почерком его соулмейта. Почерк небрежный, где-то тяжеловесный, буквы начертаны быстро, но нерешительно. Он задавался вопросом, почему так, и верен ли вообще его анализ. Дымчато-серым цветом говорилось: «Конечно нет, Ковбой». Наполеон провел много времени, пытаясь разгадать детали фразы – почему _Ковбой_ с большой буквы, почему кто-то вообще называл его _Ковбоем_ , что за «конечно нет», почему, почему, почему? Все испытывали сходные чувства по поводу меток соулмейта, за исключением, очевидно, Ильи, который никогда не упоминал свою.

  
В первый раз, когда Илья назвал его ковбоем, Наполеон бросил на него хмурый взгляд, но подумал, что, возможно, это случайность. В следующий раз он решил, что это, вероятно, ошибка. По мере того, как они приспосабливались к новому образу жизни, где Наполеон получил прозвище «Ковбой» и взамен дал Илье прозвище «Угроза», на которое тот отреагировал как-то без паники, – хотя, опять же, что могло вызвать у него панику? – все стало более очевидным. На самом деле все стало ужасающе очевидным, Илья – его соулмейт. Теперь Наполеону оставалось ждать, когда он влюбится, по-видимому, под сопровождение этих трех слов.

  
Дело в том, что, наверное, не он был соулмейтом Ильи, потому что тот никогда ничего не говорил о прозвище (хотя и Наполеон тоже ничего не говорил) и не рассказывал о своей метке соулмейта, даже мимоходом. Наполеон задумывался, не Габи ли это, или, может, кто-то оставшийся в России. Агент КГБ, которого Илья больше никогда не увидит. «Возможно, – однажды произнес Наполеон вслух, – это твоя мать». За что схлопотал фингал, абсолютно заслуженно.

  
Поэтому Наполеон был более-менее уверен, что Илья – его соулмейт. Он также более-менее уверен, что не являлся соулмейтом Ильи. Справедливости ради, стоило сказать, что Наполеон, вероятно, не был _ничьим_ соулмейтом, и это его устраивало.

  
Правда. На самом деле.

  
Он слышал слова «Конечно нет, Ковбой» довольно часто, что не могло не происходить, когда проводишь уйму времени с одним и тем же человеком. Каждый раз Наполеон готовился к жжению, которое, как ему говорили, появится, к потемнению слов на руке, к связи с соулмейтом, которого он то ли хотел, то ли не хотел, но этого никак не случалось. Наполеон проверял каждый раз, но слова оставались каменно-серыми, нацарапанными ужасным почерком Ильи, и Наполеон осторожно выдыхал.

  
Наполеон знал – и это поистине самое неожиданное, он все это время _знал_ , – что влюблялся в Илью. Он бы никогда не сказал, что не понимал, как кто-то может не влюбиться в Илью, поскольку, Господи, Наполеон действительно понимал, почему в него могут не влюбиться. Илья сердитый и раздражающий, и упрямый, и гордый, и, боже, у него столько черт характера, которые действовали Наполеону на нервы. Но он пылкий, он сложный и интересный, он решительный и сильный, и Наполеон чувствовал, как падает с края утеса, которого никогда не думал достичь.

  
Критической стадии ситуация достигла, когда Наполеон почувствовал, что все внутри него по существу принадлежит Илье, каждая частица раскалена и подвешена над пропастью. Они вдвоем были на задании в Эль-Джадиде, тусклые огни города едва освещали их путь, пока они грохотали по переходам на стенах, разделявших город и море. Наполеон рискнул выглянуть за край, там раскинулось море – черное, неумолимое и почти невидимое. Однако он точно знал, что Габи поблизости, на лодке, ждет их, им только нужно было получить сведения, хранившиеся у объекта наблюдения. Вернуться без них – такой вариант не рассматривался, если они хотели спасти Марокко и, возможно, весь африканский материк.

  
Каким бы неумолимым ни выглядело море, в нем можно было выжить. А вот головорезы, преследовавшие их с оружием наперевес, делали вероятность выживания минимальной в данный момент. У Габи не было вертолета, чтобы поднять их в воздух. Могла начаться стрельба, но Наполеон доподлинно знал (подслушав босса – их цель – Сальму, главу марокканской ветви T.H.R.U.S.H., изначально отдавшую приказ), что головорезам приказали взять их живыми. С какой целью, Наполеон мог только с содроганием представить, но по крайней мере эти болваны не станут стрелять на поражение, в теории.

  
На практике пуля просвистела у уха Наполеона, затем другая задела предплечье, – правое предплечье, не левое, и метка соулмейта оказалась нетронутой – и Илья встревожено обернулся к нему. Наполеон заворчал и позволил адреналину разлиться с током крови, вытесняя боль на более поздний срок. Наполеон видел, что находилось впереди, лучше, чем Илья, он всегда обладал более хорошим ночным зрением, к разочарованию Ильи, и он понимал, что они приближались к тупику. Наполеон оглянулся через плечо, безмозглые скоты догоняли их.

  
Если одного из них схватят, рассуждал Наполеон, то другой сможет достать сведения, а Габи поможет другому спасти схваченного. Они оба обладали информацией, необходимой Габи, но Илья определенно лучше понимал планировку штаб-квартиры, которую они обнаружили. Любая причина, которую Наполеон мог придумать на самом деле, чтобы оправдать стремление пожертвовать собой вместо Ильи, технически казалась верной, но воспринималась как ложь, потому что в данный момент единственное, что он мог чувствовать – сильное непреодолимое желание никогда не допустить того, чтобы Илье причинили боль. Наполеону больше всего хотелось, чтобы Илья _жил_ , больше чем ему хотелось выжить самому, что отвратительно и ужасающе и необходимо проанализировать попозже или, возможно, никогда.

  
Наполеон замер на месте, и Илья, проскользив, остановился в ярде от него, всегда связанный с ним, всегда настроенный на его движения. Потому что они партнеры, напомнил себе Наполеон. Они должны ими быть. Илья рванулся к нему, схватил за левое запястье, дернул его, и Наполеон оглянулся на головорезов, наступавших все сильнее и быстрее. Он улыбнулся Илье и понадеялся, что сможет вернуться вовремя.  
– Надеюсь, это не прощание, Угроза, – произнес Наполеон, и у него была всего доля секунды, чтобы заметить смесь парализующего шока и ужасавшегося осознания на лице Ильи, прежде чем он положил ладони партнеру на грудь и толкнул его, сильно, через край стены в море. Наполеон увидел, как Илья ушел под воду, увидел, как Илья вынырнул на поверхность через две секунды и полвздоха, а после этого все померкло перед глазами, когда что-то слишком твердое ударило его по затылку и отправило в нокаут.

  
Когда Наполеон очнулся, то тут же пожалел об этом. Каждое нервное окончание, казалось, горело огнем, и только когда это ощущение исчезло, он понял, что это такое и почему так знакомо – электрический ток, опять. За исключением того, что на этот раз Наполеон был подвешен за запястья, по существу почти болтаясь в бадье с ледяной водой, пока его били током. Он распахнул глаза и схватил воздух ртом, спиной чувствуя жгучую боль. Когда вернулись остальные ощущения, он осознал, что слышал щелчок хлыста перед появлением новой раны на спине, и подавил в себе ужас.

  
– На кого ты работаешь, – голос из темноты скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал, и Наполеон покачал головой. Эти шутники не на того напали, подумалось ему, поскольку информация, которая им нужна – это единственное, ради чего он скорее умрет, чем выдаст хоть слово. – _Говори!_

  
Наполеон сплюнул кровь к их ногам, прищурился в темноте, чтобы разглядеть лицо. Звучавший голос явно принадлежал женщине, и он понял, что это Сальма, их цель. Он опять сплюнул кровь и получил удар по лицу за это. Сальма сама пытками не занималась, осознал Наполеон, она наблюдала со стороны, как парочка ее подручных выполняла грязную работу.

  
Когда Наполеон посмотрел вниз, то заметил, что вода имела красный оттенок. Из пулевого ранения на бедре медленно вытекала кровь, и он задался вопросом, как мог не заметить подобного. Еще у него была ножевая рана поперек живота, и выглядела она, кажется, инфицированной, что беспокоило его по двум причинам: во-первых, привет, инфекция; и, во-вторых, сколько времени он тут провел, что раны, которые он едва помнил, как получил, стали инфицированными? Хлыст щелкнул, и его шея дернулась назад, затем вперед, и Наполеон опять потерял счет времени.

  
Они задавали ему _множество_ вопросов, но он не сказал им ни слова правды. Наполеон продолжал умничать какое-то время, пока они не исполосовали ему щеку, и он прикусил язык с такой силой, что удивился, как полностью не откусил его. После этого он молчал. Не отвечал ни на что. И только задавался вопросом, сколько времени прошло. У него все болело. Наполеон смотрел на свою метку соулмейта, пока мог это вытерпеть, и ему хотелось бы услышать, как Илья произнесет эти слова. Его метку разрезали, и она зажила быстрее, чем остальные раны, как всегда и происходило.

  
Наполеон не выдал никаких секретов. Его спрашивали о мужчине, который был с ним, и он дрожал от ярости и чувствовал себя тем мужчиной, чье имя он защищал, когда зарычал на них и получил удар металлическим острым кастетом в лицо. Его скула треснула, кожа на ней лопнула, но Наполеон не вскрикнул, потому что он не собирался дать им победить. Он упрям, как и его соулмейт, и умрет он в ореоле славы, если умрет вообще.

  
Наполеон услышал, как хлопнула дверь, это было что-то новенькое. Здесь всегда стояла раздражающая тишина, пока не становилось слишком громко, поскольку изменения сенсорного восприятия являлись одной из форм пыток, с которой экспериментировала Сальма. Комнату озарила белая вспышка, потом стало темно, потом опять вспыхнуло белым, и впервые с момента появления Наполеона тут зажегся свет. Он инстинктивно закрыл глаза, но под веками все равно жгло от слишком сильного освещения после такого долгого времени в темноте. Наполеон медленно приоткрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Подобным вздохом он обычно заслуживал порез на внутренней части бедра, поэтому подготовился к нему, но ничего не произошло. Наполеон зажмурился, затем открыл один глаз.

  
Он промок насквозь, потому что они постоянно окунали его в ледяную воду, и он не мог перестать дрожать, когда услышал выстрел и увидел, как Сальма упала на пол, хватаясь за ногу. Она была в крови, и Наполеону стало интересно, какая часть – его. Тела его мучителей падали одно за другим, пока на ногах не остался только сам Наполеон, хоть и едва стоял. Он попробовал распределить вес на руках, одно плечо у него было вывихнуто или сломано, когда бы это ни произошло, и подобный поворот тела отозвался пылающей болью в ребрах. Цепи, прикрепленные к кандалам, охватывавшим его запястья, сломали, а его медленно опустили вниз, достав из жестяной бадьи с водой. Наполеон задрожал, коснувшись пола, и попытался рассмотреть что-то сквозь туман в голове. Он обнаружил крупную фигуру, которую узнал бы где угодно.

  
– Коды у Сальмы, – немедленно произнес Наполеон, слова еле выговаривались, – в пиджаке. Достань их.

  
Он услышал шаркающий звук, потом в отдалении – голос Габи. Прозвучало как подтверждение, положительный ответ, поэтому он сильнее сосредоточился на Илье, стоявшем над ним.

  
– Кажется, это все же не было прощанием, – проскрипел Наполеон содранным и сорванным горлом, и Илья отвел мокрые волосы с его окровавленного лица.

  
– Конечно нет, Ковбой, – ответил он, и от тона его голоса у Наполеона по коже побежали мурашки, а отметка соулмейта запылала. Он опустил на нее глаза, наблюдая, как слова меняют цвет с оловянно-серых на обсидианово-черные, и вздохнул. У него болела грудь, и Наполеон отстраненно подумал, что никого никогда так не любил, как любил Илью в данный момент.

  
– О, – произнес он. – Конечно. – И Илья тоже опустил взгляд на метку, и Наполеон едва успел заметить выражение его лица, прежде чем потерял сознание, но оно было шокированным, удивленным и раскаивающимся, и ему захотелось стереть это выражение ударом.

  
Когда Наполеон проснулся, у него все болело, ощущения были острыми и резкими впервые с момента, когда его поймали. Он открыл глаза, и обстановка вокруг расплывалась белым цветом, кружилась как аттракцион на ярмарке. Наполеон резко качнулся вперед, испытывая позыв к рвоте, и тяжелая ладонь опустилась ему на затылок, успокаивая.

  
– Глубокий вдох, Ковбой, – приказал голос Ильи, и Наполеон выполнил указание. Илья устроил его на подушках кровати, куда поместили Наполеона, и тот, прищурившись, взглянул на него.

  
– Вы достали коды? – спросил Наполеон, горло у него пересохло и саднило, и Илья дал ему выпить немного воды.

  
– Достали, – заверил его Илья. Он поставил бумажный стаканчик с водой на столик у постели и откинулся на спинку стула. Илья сидел так близко к кровати Наполеона, что расстояние едва имело значение. Он дернул рукав рубашки вверх, и, как заметил Наполеон, длинной повязки, прятавшей его метку соулмейта, в кои-то веки не было. Он смотрел в упор на собственный почерк, нанесенный на кожу Ильи, покрытую шрамами; слова полночно-черного цвета, твердые: «Надеюсь, это не прощание, Угроза».

  
– Я твой соулмейт, – через боль выдохнул Наполеон, и Илья кивнул. Он осторожно поднял левую руку Наполеона, показывая собственный почерк. – А ты – мой.

  
– Да, – ответил Илья. – Хотелось бы, чтобы ты сказал об этом.

  
– Хотелось бы, чтобы _ты_ сказал об этом, – парировал Наполеон, и Илья аккуратно положил его руку на матрас. – Я переживал, что мог не быть твоим соулмейтом.

  
– Я знал, что ты – мой, – сокрушительно произнес Илья. – Но я считал… я не был уверен, что у тебя есть соулмейт. Но…

  
– У меня есть, – сказал Наполеон, когда Илья, казалось, растерял все слова. Он пошевелился, и боль снарядами рванула по телу, взрываясь в мозгу. Наполеон застонал, и Илья поднялся и вышел ненадолго, чтобы вернуться с медсестрой, которая помогла ему проглотить таблетки. Она задала ему вопросы, посмотрела в глаза и сделала записи в карте, прежде чем оставить их. Боль начала утихать, и Наполеон прищурился, глядя на Илью.

  
– Каковы повреждения? – спросил Наполеон, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал так же мелодично и глубоко как обычно. Судя по взгляду Ильи, цели своей он не добился, но старания оценили.

  
– Их слишком много, – ответил Илья. – У тебя следы от хлыста на спине. Сломанные ребра. Вывихнутое плечо. Множество порезов, синяков, раздробленных костей, треснутых костей. Масса наркотиков в крови. Я не… – Илья уронил голову на руки и потер лицо мозолистыми ладонями. – Ты не можешь произнести мои слова и толкнуть меня в океан.

  
– Прости, – сказал Наполеон и пошевелился, спина болела, но потихоньку немела. Илья наклонился ближе к нему, и Наполеон приоткрыл губы, Илья понял намек и медленно, осторожно поцеловал его, как будто он мог разбиться. Наполеон не собирался разбиваться, но никогда не был так близок к этому.

  
– Для нас нет прощания, – сказал ему Илья, и это прозвучало как предупреждение, как будто Наполеон получит взбучку, если не пообещает, что это правда, и не выполнит свою клятву. – Ты понимаешь?

  
– Понимаю, – заверил его Наполеон, и Илья большим пальцем погладил швы на его щеке.

  
У него все зажило, хоть и понадобилось время, и Илья помог ему вернуться к себе прежнему, хоть и с новыми шрамами. Их слова сверкали черными чернилами на внутренней части предплечий, обжигали, когда Наполеон лишь произносил про себя имя Ильи. Илья любил его, был _влюблен_ в него, чего Наполеон никогда не ожидал, хотя, если честно, должен был бы. Он любил Илью, был _влюблен_ в него, о чем знал почти с самого начала, но задавался вопросом, когда это наконец произойдет. Наполеон не придавал особого значения соулмейтам, но, пожалуй, они существовали не просто так. И причина этому в том, кажется, что сейчас Илья сидел напротив него, читая газету, утаскивая омлет с тарелки Наполеона и улыбаясь, пока парижское солнце освещало его лицо. Наполеон улыбнулся в ответ, отбил его вилку, заметил изгиб метки соулмейта на своей руке и засиял как солнце.


End file.
